Lady of Destiny
Lady of Destiny is a fantasy series made by the wiki founder. It serves as the revival series of The Legend of Heather Carrington, a fantasy series that was conceived by the wiki founder in Sixth Form that was eventually scrapped and brought back, eventually being brought back in 2018. Along with its successor Assassins of the Empire (the first series within the wiki founder's shared universe to actually take place on Earth) and its prequels Legends of Bouxuathal and Warriors and Defenders, it serves as one of four stories in the early days of the wiki founder's shared universe. It also acts as part of a potential fantasy trilogy alongside two other fantasy series in the form of Legends of Bouxuathal and Warriors and Defenders. Synopsis At the turn of the 12th Century and the early years of the reign of Henry I of England, a young Anglo Saxon woman Bregeswith dreams of becoming a knight and one day, she gets her wish at a jousting tournament which ultimately leads to her fighting the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse with her best friend Hildegyth and two knights, Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black; as the fight is over, the knights grant Bregeswith her wish of becoming a knight and Hildegyth is also made a knight. But Bregeswith is taught to be careful what you wish for: In the world of Nokoriz, she ends up dragged into conflict after conflict; initially against the Council of Hallow (now more powerful in this world), then against varying threats including the Aistillivia Empire, which intends to extend across the globe and a fur-fang war which has been ravaging for years and threatens to expand further into Nokoriz. These threats, however, become small fry when a greater threat is involved that threatens to decimate Nokoriz: The Assembly of the Cosmos whom Bauzhul the Resurrector steadily falls under the influence of. Ever more powerful, the necromancer eventually decides to merge with Aizhelkotl and decides that the Empire has failed far too many times, so decides to simply destroy the Empire, reduce Nokoriz to a wasteland then just rule over whatever is left. Revival and changes The series spent around five years in purgatory before the wiki founder brought it back under its new name Lady of Destiny when the wiki founder was in their last few days or weeks of their first year at university and since then, it underwent numerous changes: For instance, in the beginning, Bregeswith was meant to fight the forces of the Dark Lord Moronul, but the wiki founder scrapped him on numerous factors: Because of issues with his design, the series' change from fantasy to science fantasy and because he was found to be too flat and derivative of other well known fantasy antagonists such as Sauron or perhaps Lord Voldemort. There was also the issue of forcing Moronul's empire to be full of orcs, trolls and goblins which the wiki founder does not like to use. The series' current antagonist Zysaharad was also not even called Zysaharad but was instead called Izrius and was Moronul's right hand man; as Izrius, the sorceror was also based on Doctor Doom with parallels of Saruman but the wiki founder renamed him as Zysaharad. Thus, upon deciding Zysaharad was a better antagonist, the wiki founder gave him the Vuzzatha Empire to rule and decided to make it an arch enemy in the series, much like the Fire Nation of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Other characters that were scrapped involved the wizard Vlixius who would have been the overall leader of the organizations pitted against the Empire but he was scrapped because like Moronul and Sauron, the wiki founder felt he was too derivative of Gandalf. When it came to the character of Hellscar, the wiki founder was up and down with him, at first making him only to get rid of him, then bringing him back in a similar manner to Serpentor (created because Cobra grow sick and tired of Cobra Commander's constant temper tantrums and failures) then getting rid of him for the same reason that the wiki founder got rid of Moronul and replaced him with Zysaharad: Fears that Hellscar would be far too derivative of the Shredder. The series also originally featured an organization known as the Order of Terror which fluctuated between kings and queens coming to Zysaharad in exchange for immortality and him giving it to them by turning them into liches and then becoming the last government of the Vuzzatha Empire in the days of Emperor Aymer that were turned into liches by Zysaharad in retribution. Unlike Moronul, Hellscar and Vlixius, however, the Order of Terror became re-formatted into The Syndicate who can now change from human into lich form at will, because the wiki founder feels that liches are better off as independent antagonists rather than lackeys who fail constantly and are constantly abused by a sorcerer. The wiki founder also changed the fates of Aymer's government: Rather than be turned into liches, Aymer and his supporters are murdered while his supporters are tried and executed. In 2020 however, the wiki founder decided that Zysaharad was no better, so decided to scrap him and the Vuzzatha Empire altogether and just replace it with the Aistillivia Empire, a necrocracy that Zysaharad would have originally allied himself with, owing to the feeling that come the 19th Century, a necromancer would be a more suitable threat. In turn, Zysaharad was replaced with Bauzhul the Resurrector. Crossover with the World War X series Despite the fact that Lady of Destiny was never included in the pilot of the World War X series science fiction series Future of our Destiny (because at the time, the wiki founder scrapped Lady of Destiny's old incarnation The Legend of Heather Carrington and never brought it back when the story was written), there are still elements of the Lady of Destiny series within the series. As such, there are two trans wiki articles involved: The world of Nokoriz which is depicted as an alternate world in Lady of Destiny but a planet in the World War X series as well as Lady of Destiny's greater scope villain, the Assembly of the Cosmos who have succeeded in conquering the world. It is also on this world where two of the Space Fleet captains Charlotte Norrington and Oscar Frobisher learn much more about the past than they thought such as the Council of Hallow. Stories in the series Part 1: Category:Literature